


Warriors - A Morning Sky

by driedupsquid



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Saving Skyclan, SkyClan (Warriors), Uhm, Writing practice, and someone really fucking liked the idea, based off a random thought i had while listening to a blixemi song, descriptive writing, drew a lil thing, how do you even tag on ao3 this is so strange, kinda just rolled with it ngl, like what??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupsquid/pseuds/driedupsquid
Summary: Tawnykit didn't like it in Thunderclan: Every cat there looked down on her. To them, she was just the "Daughter of Tigerstar," so one late night she decided she'll leave to Shadowclan, to join her father. Her brother, Bramblekit stops her, but is also hesitant to remain in Thunderclan, so they decide to leave the clans altogether. Or do they? Perhaps they find themselves building a new clan, one where their blood means nothing, one where their father has no power.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> So someone told me I needed to write this out and I was like: "Aww hecc yea bish", so here we are lmao.  
> UHH  
> just a regular au

((The following is copy-pasted from the wiki)

Past Skyclan:

Leader: Cloudstar -pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Deputy: Buzzardtail -ginger tom with green eyes

Medicine cat(s): Fawnstep -light brown tabby she-cat

Warriors:

Birdflight -light brown tabby she-cat with long, fluffy fur and amber eyes

Fernpelt -dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang -sandy-coloured she-cat

Nightfur -black tom

Apprentices:

Oakpaw -gray tabby apprentice

Thunderclan:

Leader: Bluestar -blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Fireheart -handsome ginger tom

Medicine cat(s): Cinderpelt -dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Whitestorm -big white tom

Darkstripe -sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

Frostfur -beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface-pretty tabby

Longtail -pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur -small dusky brown she-cat

Brackenfur -golden brown tabby tom

Dustpelt -dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw -black-and-white tom

Cloudpaw -long-haired white tom

Brightpaw -she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw -golden brown tabby tom

Fernpaw -pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw -pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Queens:

Goldenflower -pale ginger coat

Speckletail -pale tabby, the oldest nursery queen

Willowpelt -very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders:One-eye -pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Smallear -gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail -once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the only prologue that would fit this story is the prologue of Firestar's Quest. And while I actually have the book on the bookcase behind me, I'm not gonna full-on plagiarize from actual Warriors' content, on the other hand, I have no problem with pasting in the overview from the wiki and then linking it. But I'm also pretty sure you can find the prologue to Firestar's Quest on the internet so if you want to go looking for it
> 
> Here ya go:
> 
> https://warriors.fandom.com/wiki/Firestar%27s_Quest/Prologue
> 
> The following is not my writing and I fully acknowledge that

It is the Gathering; the Clans are at Fourtrees, waiting for SkyClan to arrive. The leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan greet each other, and WindClan's leader, Swiftstar, thinks they should begin the Gathering; because waiting is just wasting their time. But Dawnstar, ShadowClan's leader, says that they cannot start, as not all of them are there.

SkyClan arrives. Cloudstar, their leader, seems to have brought his whole Clan; the apprentices are looking around, nervous but excited, and the queens carry kits in their jaws as the older kits walk alongside their mothers. Weak elders limp into the clearing with the help of the warriors. Swiftstar's suspicions about Cloudstar bringing his whole Clan are confirmed to be true, and Cloudstar tells them why; Twolegs have been destroying SkyClan's territory with monsters which have been tearing up trees, scaring off prey and churning up the earth. Cloudstar asks the Clans if they can give up some territory for SkyClan to live in, but all the leaders refuse- Redstar says that the prey is running well in ThunderClan territory, but when leaf-fall and leaf-bare comes, they won't be able to spare any. Dawnstar says that her Clan is the largest and they need all their territory to feed them. Birchstar says the river is low, and SkyClan doesn't even know how to fish, and Swiftstar says that only WindClan is fast enough to catch moorland prey. Cloudstar asks what they are supposed to do.

A silence falls over Fourtrees, but it is broken by a single word from Redstar; he tells SkyClan to leave the forest, and Swiftstar agrees, with a slight snarl in his voice. WindClan's medicine cat, Larkwing, objects, saying that StarClan will not be happy about this, but Swiftstar goes on to say that StarClan obviously want SkyClan to go, because they've not sent clouds over the moon. Redstar agrees, saying that the will of StarClan must have changed, as they do not seem to be angered by the living cat's decision to allow SkyClan to leave. Cats begin to call out that SkyClan do not belong in the forest anymore; that they should be chased out.

Cloudstar, as brave a leader as he is, calls out for silence. He tells his Clan that this is a battle that SkyClan cannot win, so they leave Fourtrees willingly. A she-cat comes to walk beside Cloudstar; it is his mate, Birdflight, saying that their two kits are too young to travel so far. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Kestrelwing, tells Birdflight to return with him to ThunderClan; Redstar may have chased out SkyClan, but he won't let helpless kits die.

With that, SkyClan leave the forest forever. Redstar calls out that he wishes StarClan to light their paths, but Cloudstar vows that SkyClan will never look to StarClan for guidance ever again, as they have betrayed the fifth Clan of the forest..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://warriors.fandom.com/wiki/Firestar%27s_Quest/Prologue


	3. Chapter 3

Tawnykit looked out over the camp, it was a fairly light night, one night after a full moon. She shivered for a moment, not wanting to go inside the nursery. Tawnykit didn't much like it in there, her brother, Bramblekit, was super nice, but her mother, well; Goldenflower was a whole different cat to her kits when no one was around, she wouldn't hurt them physically, but it was clear she hated them.

Tawnykit shook her head and ruffled her own fur in hopes of staying a bit warmer. It didn't work well, and she began to shiver lightly on this cool night. She adjusted herself from an upright position into a more curled in one, and settled down for a while, just watching silver pelt. _I wonder if Starclan hates me too?_ she thought solemnly. Every cat but Bramblekit and her elusive father, Tigerstar, seemed to hate Tawnykit with a burning passion. Tawnykit knew that it was because of her father that she was so widely hated, but still, those few times she had met him he seemed like a good cat, who she would trust with her life.

"Tawnykit, get in here right now!" Goldenflower hissed from the nursery entrance quietly, Tawnykit flicked her ears in response and slowly got up, at least Bramblekit will be there, she thought before trudging into the nursery. As she settled down in the comforting warmth of her brother, she reminisced on the night she met with her father; she didn't remember much other than her father being the most stoic cat she could think of, he was so cool. Tawnykit missed those few moments, her father had seemed like a genuinely nice cat, not the killer everyone else made him out to be.

\---

Tawnykit awoke for no real reason; nothing bothering her pelt, no thorns, no strange movement. She was just suddenly awake. And she was perfectly fine with this. She sat for a moment in the total darkness of the nursery, in deep thought. Every cat but her brother and Tigerstar hated her, although Darkstripe did try his best to be nice, it was obvious that he really only had an eye for Tawnykit's father. Bramblekit couldn't do much to comfort her in times like this, he was just too sweet. Sure, he had his fair amount of bullying, and especially angry looks from his clanmates, but he never really seemed to care. Tawnykit paused, his clanmates?, surely his clanmates would be Tawnykit's as well? But for a moment, Tawnykit doubted this: The cats of Thunderclan didn't want her there, but her father, the leader of Shadowclan, he wanted her by his side. The Warrior Code states that the word of leader is law, so surely, surely, if Tawnykit were to leave Thunderclan to join her father in Shadowclan, then she would have a place in the clans, somewhere to belong.

Yes.

She would leave, leave to Shadowclan, and have a home where she was loved.

Tawnykit laid her head back down on the soft moss, and curled into a calico-ball, falling, once again, into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH BRO SORRI IT'S SHORT JUST GIVE ME A SEC


	4. Chapter 4

Tawnykit woke early that next morning, for once she was ready to face Thunderclan! This would be her final day here, so why not spend it happily. She poked Bramblekit once in the side, and to her surprise, he awoke easily.

"What do you want, Tawnykit?" he said cheerfully. Tawnykit smiled inwardly for a moment at his warm personality before speaking,

"Come outside for a moment, I need to tell you something," She whispered quickly before trotting out of the nursery, Bramblekit stood there is confusion for a moment, before leaving his nest in the moss for the cool outside that is the camp. The camp was just barely awake, a few Warriors here and there, marching around getting things done before they had to head off on patrols. 

For once it appeared that all of the Warriors were much too tired to pay any attention to him, _good_ , Bramblekit though happily, even if he didn't show it, their stares and whispers hurt him. He spun, looking around for wherever his sister had ventured off to, the camp floor was coated in dead leaves and he couldn't smell her over their sweet rotting sent. It wasn't too sweet, in fact, Bramblekit quite liked the scent, but it was still annoying in this instance.

" _Bramblekit, over here_ ," he heard Tawnykit whisper, he looked around for a moment before seeing her head poking out of a small bush that was growing from the wall of the camp. He walked over to her in confusion and stuck his head into the bush, a bit of fur getting caught on a branch, Bramblekit didn't really care all too much, he mostly wanted to know what his sister wanted to tell him, _it must be important if she's being so secretive_ , he thought in awe. He crawled the rest of the way in, and Tawnykit began to speak quickly and quietly,

"Look Bramble', I'm leaving Thunderclan. I can't handle it here anymore, I'm leaving tonight and there is no stopping me," she said a bit stiffly. Bramblekit couldn't believe her words, _leaving?_ He wasn't exactly angry, in fact, after a moment of thinking, he decided he would come along. He hated it as much as her, he was just better at hiding it.

"I'm coming," he replied softly, locking his gaze with her. Her soft brown-white and orange face twisted into shock.

"Y-you want to come? But you seem so happy here, Bramblekit. You act like you can't hear a thing they say! Why would you want to come with me?" Tawnykit whisper-shouted at her brother. His eyes glimmered a new amber of sadness, one that Tawnykit had never seen.

"I know. I know it looks like that Tawny'. But it doesn't _feel_ like that, it feels like, like I'm... Like I'm drowning..." he paused for a breath, "I want to lead a normal life, but I obviously can't get that here, every cat, from the leader, to deputy, to medicine cat, they all hate us. Don't think they can trust us. I'm coming with you, Tawnykit, and you can't stop me," he closed his eyes, trying to keep in all the sadness.

"I never said you couldn't come with me. I'm glad you're coming, it was just," she paused, looking for the right word, "unexpected," she smiled down at her slightly shorter brother, happy to have someone that would never leave her side (excluding her father of course). Bramblekit leapt at his sister, pressing his head into her belly fur, a smile creeping onto his face, Tawnykit smiled back warmly. She'll never be alone, not ever.

\---

Bramblekit and Tawnykit played moss ball carelessly for the rest of the day, not caring about the looks from their _past_ classmates. They could go to the Place of No Stars for all the kits cared, today was their day, and no one could stop that! At one point Tawnykit bumped into Whitestorm, who shot thorns at her with his eyes, Tawnykit's only reaction was, "Oh. I'm soo sorry Whitestorm," while she rolled her eyes. No other cat was there to see it, but Whitestorm's face looked so hilarious as he realized that he (A _senior warrior_ ) was just backtalked by a kit -Tigerstar's kit, actually. He was furious but kept his mouth shut, there was no use getting all worked up about an unruly kit, heck, he had probably been one. Still, it irked him more than necessary since it was Tigerstar's kit.

Tawnykit had gushed about the whole ordeal to Bramblekit, who _could not_ stop laughing at the idea that Whitestorm would have told Bluestar like he was a kit telling on someone to a queen.

Finally, the sun was setting, and the two kits settled back into the Nursery, waiting until Moon-High to escape.

\---

The two kits quietly snuck out past a half-asleep Dustpelt, being small enough to hide among the bracken surrounding the entrance to the camp. Carefully, they made their way out into the forest of Thunderclan. The moon was high above their heads, and partially obscured by the canopy, leaving them little light to work with.

Tawnykit and Bramblekit quickly got away from the camp, stopping after reaching the river. Softly, Tawnkiy began to speak,

"Thank you, Bramblekit, you coming with me means so much, but we need to start heading off," she said before beginning to follow the river downstream, heading to the Shadow Clan border. Bramblekit stopped, confused. Around him, the night glistened beautifully, with moths and other bugs fluttering around carelessly.

"W-where are you going?" he sputtered out in befuddlement,

"To Shadowclan, where else?" Tawnykit looked back at him over her shoulder, also confused,

"We can't go to Shadowclan!" Bramblekit said, defensively

"Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

Why not?"

"Think about Thunderclan, Tawnykit. They hate us enough already, going to Shadowclan... That'll just give them one more reason to hate us! 

"Think about Goldenflower. I know she despised us, wished she hadn't had us, but I can't imagine what it would be like to live among clanmates that think you are the mother of- of cats that went to the clan of the most despised cat in Thunderclan territory. I don't want to leave her like that, i don't have the heart for it. I don't want to be evil...

"Imagine the stares during gatherings, imagine seeing Fireheart glare at us like the traitors we are. I can't deal with that. I could barely deal with it before, and I wasn't even a traitor. That's why I wanted to leave, Tawnykit. That's why I wanted to abandon the clans," Bramblekit took a breath, staring hard at his sister, who returned that with a look of pure disbelief. "Think about the implications, Tawnykit, promise me you'll think about the implications?", and Tawnykit did think of the implications, briefly, and came to the conclusion her brother was right. She barely knew her father, and everyone claimed he was a murderer, why go running to him of all cats.

"Y-you're right Bramblekit. I'll miss the clans a little, but staying in the clans means staying in a place where most cats will hate us and look down on us. I don't want to try harder just to be kept father back than the others. I want a life of my own, where I can't be judged for my blood," she turned all the way around, facing her brother completely, then touched noses with him, like a mentor would an apprentice. "Let's get a move on Bramble, I say we follow the river upstream, see where that takes us?"

"I quite like that idea, Tawny," he said softly, returning the tap on the nose in a soft "storge love" way.

\---

After about an hour of walking, and leaving the clans far behind them, the two kits decided it would be best if they rested for the night, so slowly, they made their way high into a tree and curled up together between a branch and the trunk.

"Goodnight Tawny, don't fall off," Bramble said softly, Tawny returned this with a loving "hmpf" as she curled into a tighter ball of fluff.

A strange phenomenon began to take place as they both drifted off into sleep. One moment the kits were tucked high in the trees, the next, they lay on the cold, hard ground, shrouded in mist from all directions.

"Bramble?" Tawny whispered into the mist softly. She heard the crack of a long-dead twig, and her brother came hurtling toward her, shaking,

"W-where are we," he whispered, crouched down, his tail swaying out of fear.

"I'm n-," Tawny was cut off by another voice, emerging from the mist

"Hello, kits..." it was feminine, but rusted, as if the she-cat hadn't spoken in moons, "I'm glad you two made it, hopefully, you'll be up for a civil conversation,". 

The she-cat emerged from the mist, and she was terrifying, her pelt was red, black and white, the average calico, but that's not the scary part: Her eyes were black, and they didn't glimmer in the little light there was to offer, instead, they were dulled. Her throat dripped a thick goop, black as her eyes, only shinier than the river that the two kits had followed to leave clan territory.

Gulping down her fear, Tawny began to speak, 

"Who are you?" she said as confidently as she could, but Tawny's voice still shook in terror,

"Who am I? Have you not heard my story..? Such a pity. I am Mapleshade, and this is the dark forest. I've come to have a chat with you two," she took a step closer to the kits, cornering them against what they assumed to be a tree, "You see, by leaving the clans, you've disrupted a good many of my greatly thought out plans, which is something I don't appreciate,". She spun flicking her tail out behind her. "If it were up to me, your necks would have been snapped the moment you found yourself here, but no, your father, Tigerstar... He wants you two alive,"

"Tawny... what do we do," Bramble whispered quietly, but obviously not quiet enough.

"You return to ThunderClan, like the good kits you are. That's what you do," she looked back around at the kits, he mouth frothing with the black goop, "Because if you're not back at the clans by Sundown tomorrow... I will snap your necks,"

"No," said Tawny quickly, her voice shuddering,

"Excuse me?" she crept closer to the kits, looking deep into their eyes, and anger surfacing, "There was a time when I would have done everything to save a few kits, but that me is long gone, so either you two return to ThunderClan, or, I kill you, your father has no true power over me..."

Bramble and Tawny's faces showed their shock, yet Tawny still didn't want to return to the clans. It was almost as bad as death there, already.

"I said that we're not going back to the clans, and I meant it," Tawny tried to keep her head high, but she couldn't, not under the glare of Mapleshade. The dead she-cat began to take a step closer to the kits, but she was interrupted by another cat, one who had no place in the Dark Forest.

"Get away from those kits!" The cat hissed, then leapt at Mapleshade, his teeth and claws bared. His pelt was a beautiful white, slightly see-through. His pelt glimmered even in the starlessness of the Dark Forest. Mapleshade fought back, her claws ripping at his perfect fur, her mouth foaming over with the black goop.

"How about you get away from me!" She hissed back at the newcomer, though it was barely audible through the goop. The tom turned his head to look at the kits for a split secound, before returning his attention to Mapleshade,

"Get out of here, run to the edge of the Dark Forest, the ground will fade and you'll fall back into reality!" he called from the side of his mouth, all his attention focussed on the she-cat that was slowly overpowering him. The kits took off, not looking back at the warriors, instead following the tom's instructions.

\---

  
"You're weak! Fading, just like me... Finally, a chance to finish off some StarClan scum," Mapleshade hissed into the ear of the white tom. At the mention of StarClan, a new glow seemed to enter his eyes, and he kicked upwards, knocking the now winded she-cat off him. He turned, and began to speak, 

"I am no StarClan cat, I am Cloudstar, leader of Skyclan," and with that, he took off running, leaving Mapleshade alone to catch her breath, and come up with a new plan to get those kits to return to their father. It wouldn't be easy, not with 'Cloudstar' wandering around.


End file.
